


Too late

by HolyVessel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Pack Etiquette, Bonding, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Protective Team, Swell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: The Avengers screw up their pack bond by betraying and leaving Tony behind during the Civil War. Now that they've been pardoned will Tony take them back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers or any of it's affiliated characters.

Tony hadn’t exactly been surprised when he was asked, he had sort of been expecting it honestly. After the battle with the Chitauri he had invited the team to stay and use the newly re-named Avengers Tower as their home base. As the only omega on a team of four alphas and one beta, Bruce, it was only a matter of time before they talked about being a pack. 

Tony had been apprehensive, but willing to trust the others so he agreed to become the Avengers Pack Omega. Unfortunately it didn’t work out exactly how he had planned, or hoped. Once the wariness had worn off and they had all bonded Tony actually started to become excited. Everyone who was in a pack always talked about how wonderful it was. Yes, he had responsibilities to all of his packmates, but they were responsible for taking care of him as well. He wasn’t allowed to have sex with anyone outside of the pack, but that was fine. Everyone on the team was hot as hell anyways. He was looking forward to seeing just how much he would enjoy life with a pack. 

What he didn’t expect was the distance. As time passed Tony found himself craving physical contact, an effect of the bond. Bonded omegas, well really all omegas, needed socialization in some way. Unbonded omegas were usually fulfilled by conversations and close contact with a few good friends but bonded omegas required physical and social contact from their bondmates, and he got none of that.

He tried his hardest to be the best omega he could be for his pack, but when it came time for them to do things for him he always felt like they were annoyed. During team movie nights he would always subtly try to cuddle up to whoever he could to try and get some comfort. Steve always brushed him off, gently pushing him away until they were no longer touching. Clint and Bruce always sat in single person chairs, shooing him away if he tried to perch on the arms, and Natasha would pull herself away when she saw Tony reaching out for her. He could understand their want for personal space, but it didn’t stop the pangs of hurt that struck through him when he was rejected. He tried to talk to them about his needs, but they just brushed him off as being needy. 

His saving grace was Thor. The large man always seemed to know when he was upset or in need of some comfort. He would pull Tony from the couch, where he sat sadly between Steve and Natasha, and cuddle him tightly on the loveseat. He made sure that Tony took time to eat and sleep and brought him little trinkets when he came back from visiting Jane. However, due to him visiting Jane he wasn’t always there to take care of Tony when the others didn’t. 

One of the downsides of packs was that while the omega was limited to only having sexual relationships with pack members, the others were not. Clint was married with children, Thor still regularly traveled to visit with Jane, Steve brought home omegas occasionally and he wasn’t quite sure what Natasha did, but it was clear that she did not want him. Due to the Hulk, Bruce did not have sex at all. Tony was fine with it, or he told himself he was. He would never whine or complain to them about the distinct lack of sex. He had plenty of toys, he was fine. Then his heat came. 

When they had first bonded as a pack, Steve had requested that Tony come off of his suppressants. Tony was unsure at first, but the idea of kids had slowly grown on him until he was at the point of indifference. If he got pregnant, that was cool, and if not that was also fine. He was excited when he brought up his imminent heat to the pack, excluding Thor who was visiting Jane. Nothing prepared him for the sheer amount of hurt and shame that flooded him when he was told that none of them wanted to help him through his heat. 

He was in disbelief at first, surely they knew how dangerous it was for omegas to go through a heat alone. However, when the day of his pre-heat hit he was pulled from his lab, his safe space, and ushered into his room with a box of supplies. Each time he tried to leave he was gently, but firmly, returned back to his room. Panicked by the thought of going through a heat alone, he called Jane and tearfully asked if she could ask if Thor would help him. Jane was righteously furious that he even had to ask.

It was too easy for omegas to get caught up in their need and forget to take care of themselves. Omegas that spent heats alone were lucky if they came out of it with dehydration and mild starvation. They simply just forgot to eat or drink water. Sometimes they had to be hospitalized and there were even rare cases of death. So yes, Jane had quickly sent Thor back to take care of Tony. She even stayed on the phone with him during the three hours that he had to wait while Thor traveled. 

Tony and Thor emerged a week later feeling happy, refreshed and very sore. The other packmates regarded Thor strangely, but didn’t comment on it. Things went back to normal after that. Tony never wanted to feel that amount of rejection again so he insisted on going back on suppressants, regardless of what Steve said. Tony still felt sad and neglected, but hopefully things would get better soon. 

Until Tony got sick. He insisted it was just a small cold, but he knew deep down that something was wrong. His strength came and went, one minute he would be fine and then he would be weak and shaky the next. He developed body aches that were only soothed when Thor would cuddle him or give him skin on skin contact. Headaches constantly sent him to lie down in dark places to find relief. Thor had finally had enough when Tony started to throw up when he felt particularly terrible and had taken him to see a doctor. 

They were shocked when Tony was diagnosed with bond sickness. Omega’s only got bond sickness when they were mistreated and Tony hadn’t thought that it had been that bad. Thor had vowed to him to be better, even though Tony had no complaints about him, and to ensure that the others would as well. 

In the end, Tony hadn’t even been able to tell his pack about his sickness. Thor had regrettably been called back to Asgard for a family emergency and Tony had been approached by Ross about the Accords.

His pack hadn’t even tried to listen to him when he brought the Accords to their attention. Steve had taken charge and immediately decided that they weren’t going to sign. It was the first thing that Tony had done to go against his pack. He and Steve fought, and the pack broke up, with everyone following Steve and leaving Tony behind. 

Then Siberia happened. Tony had just gone to help, but the shock that one of his alphas had been lying to him for years along with the video was just too much. Rage took over him and he attacked Barnes. Steve, instead of trying to calm him down, attacked back. The two of them fought Tony and abandoned him in a broken suit in the middle of one of the coldest places on earth. 

He had come back broken, in all sense of the word. Laying in his hospital bed he did some deep thinking and realized that his pack never truly cared about him. They always made it out to be some big hassle to take care of him and Tony was done. He couldn’t believe that he allowed himself to be brought so low and denounced the pack right then and there. 

When he was finally able to leave the hospital he got to work. He made braces for Rhodey’s legs, perfecting them over and over until the man was able to walk again. He worked on the Accords to ensure that it would protect its members while still allowing them to help the world. He started assembling a new team, people that were actually interesting in team work and working towards the same goal. Most importantly he got with a bond specialist and was able to break the bond with his former pack in just six months. He had never felt anything more freeing in his life. 

He and his new team worked diligently for two years to help keep the world safe while reporting to the Accords committee about what worked and what didn’t. The document was constantly changing and updating to benefit both the countries it was protecting and the people working under it. Of course it was after all the hard work was done and everything was operating smoothly that Tony’s old pack, dubbed the Rogue Avengers by the public, came back. 

When Thor came back from space with the Guardians he had immediately rushed to Tony. The bond break had hit him hard and he was very upset and confused as to why Tony broke the bond with him. Tony had been quick to reassure that it was nothing that Thor had done and while he regretted breaking the bond with Thor in particular, it had been something he needed to do to move on. Thor had understood and stated that he still wanted to stay close to Tony, still wanting the closeness of a bond, and Tony had no objections. Thor was the only thing he had missed about his former pack bond. 

The Guardians had explained everything that they knew about Thanos, including a timeline of when they could expect him to show up. When they briefed the accords committee about the situation it was determined that they needed everyone who was willing and able to fight to start training and figuring out how they could keep the stones out of Thanos’s hands. Unfortunately this included the Rogues. 

It was decided that the Rogues would be fully pardoned in America for their crimes, so long as they signed the accords and didn’t break any of the new laws. The other countries were not as forgiving. They were currently banned from stepping foot in Russia, Sokovia, and Germany. The countries agreed not to pursue extradition from America so long as they never came back. If they did they would face immediate arrests and sent to trial for their crimes. Wakanda had already stated that if they didn’t sign then they would no longer host the group, so they would have to go on the run. 

Part of Tony had hoped that they would refuse to sign so that he would never have to see them again, but those kinds of things never really did work out for him. Before he knew it everything had been finalized and the Rogues had boarded a private plane, not one of his, that would take them directly to the Avengers compound. Tony sighed heavily as he watched the countdown that FRIDAY had put up for him. This was going to be a shit show


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sighed as he slouched back in his seat. The pilot had just come over the intercom stating that they had about an hour left before they would be landing. Wakanda had been beautiful, but it wasn’t home. He had missed New York and was more than ready to be back. He grinned as his teammates and friends started a game of “what’s the first thing you’re gonna do when you get back”. 

“Find Laura and the kids.” Clint said when he was asked. “What about you Cap?”

“Hmmm, eat a real cheeseburger, maybe go for a run in central park again. Buck?” Steve replied with a slight smile. 

“Get a new arm.” Bucky replied quietly.

“We’ll get Tony to build you a new one.” Natasha said.

“Are you sure he’ll be okay with that? We didn’t part on good terms.” Bucky asked. 

“It’s fine. If he refuses then we’ll just tell him to do it after we re-bond as a pack.” Steve replied. 

They all had been shocked when they felt the pack bond snap and dissolve into nothing. Sure, Tony had been mad at them, but they didn’t think he was mad enough to break the bond. Steve was sure that it was just another misunderstanding and once he sat Tony down and got him to actually listen then everything would be fine and they could become a pack again. 

“Steve! That’s not cool man. You can’t just force your pack omega to do something he doesn’t want to do. Besides, how do you know if Stark even want’s to bond with you guys again?” Sam asked, looking at Steve in shock. 

“Tony’s just overdramatic, he always has been. Besides, who else is going to want to bond with a 50 year old omega?” Clint asked. 

“That’s just rude. I hope you guys didn’t treat him like this when you were bonded.” Scott replied. 

“Our bond was fine.” Natasha said.

“So fine that he severed the bond as soon as he possibly could?” Sam asked.

“You know, it’s really none of your business how we treated our omega.” Clint replied. 

“Well that tells me all I need to know.” Scott said scathingly. 

Bucky and Wanda had remained silent during their conversation. Bucky was still trying to find out where he fit into this team and hadn’t wanted to segregate himself from the only people he would know in the compound. Wanda just didn’t care enough to contribute. Sam and Scott had both been brought up to cherish and dote upon any omega that they were lucky enough to gain the attention of. It was a grave crime to abuse omegas and there were many laws in place to keep things like that from happening. They were just lucky that Tony was a very private person and hadn’t wanted to take them to court. 

“Guys! Let’s not fight about this. Everything was fine, our bond was fine, and once I sit Tony down and make him listen to me and understand everything will go back to normal. I’ll even talk to him about including you two, Wanda and Bucky into the pack.” Steve said, trying to keep the peace. 

“That’s a great idea Steve. Let’s ask if he’ll include the guy who killed his parents into his pack. That’ll go over great.” Bucky griped in disbelief, unable to keep his silence anymore.

“Buck, that wasn’t you. I’ll make sure he understands that before I ask.” Steve said in what Bucky was sure was a soothing voice, but it just sounded condescending. 

Bucky sighed and went to reply but was interrupted by the pilot asking them to fasten their seatbelts as they started on their final descent. 

“Everything is going to be fine guys. You’ll see.” Steve said. Bucky wasn’t so sure. 

Steve’s bright smile faltered slightly as he got off the plane and was greeted by three people he had never seen before, and no Tony. 

“Mr. Rogers, and team, welcome back to America as well as the Avengers compound. I am Carol Danvers, but you may call me Captain Marvel or Captain. This is Dr. Strange and Starlord. Now, if you could hurry along we have a lot of things to cover and not a lot of time to do it in.” Carol stated, turning to walk away. 

Steve opened his mouth to protest but they had already walked off and he could tell that they either had to keep up or be left behind. Carol walked them around the renovated compound, showing them the upgraded training and workout rooms, pool, indoor running track, sauna, and meeting rooms. She then showed them to their private rooms and the closest common room where they could make food and hang out. They were housed in the East wing. The South wing was for visiting committee members, and dignitaries while the West and North wings held the current active members who chose to live at the compound. Each wing had its own common room with the exception of the North and West wings which had combined the two common rooms into one space large enough to hold the entire team. 

“Do you have any questions?” Carol asked briskly. She had ended the tour in the East wing common room and had handed each of them a copy of the accords to read over in their free time. 

“Why aren’t we housed with the rest of the team?” Natasha asked.

“Because you, technically, are not a part of the team yet. The East wing holds prospective members” Carol replied. 

“Woah, wait a minute. What do you mean we aren’t part of the team yet?” Clint asked, sounding incredibly confused. Carol sighed and held the bridge of her nose.

“Did any of you actually read the contracts you were sent? You know, the papers you had to sign in order to come back?” She asked.

“Of course we did.” Steve replied, even though he himself had just skimmed the papers before signing.

“Then you would know that there is a 6 month probationary period for all prospective members.” Carol retorted.

“Why are we prospective members? We’re the original team.” Steve said.

“Yes, you are. However you gave that up when you decided to run away and become criminals. You forfeited you’re title as Avengers, therefore you have to go through the initiation process all over again. Every new member has to go through the probationary period. It’s a way for the active team and the accords committee to see how you will fit in with everyone and how well you can perform in battle before they decide whether they will offer a team position to anyone. Technically, you are all trainees.” Carol explained. 

“That’s ridiculous! We’ve already put in our time and are an effective team. I understand needing to figure out where we fit into the new team, but we are in no way trainees.” Steve said sternly.

“Yes, you are. In order to even be considered for a place in any of our teams you have to pass the probationary periods. All of this was clearly laid out in the paperwork that you signed before even setting foot on that plane. You all agreed to this. If you have any complaints you are free to leave, but you will never act in a superhero capacity again. Now, I have a meeting to get to. Are there any more pressing questions?” Carol stated, clearly indicating that the conversation was over. 

“Where’s Tony?” Steve asked with a sigh. Surely Tony could vouch for them and waive this asinine probationary period.

“He’s currently at the meeting that I am running late for. What do you need him for?” Carol asked frostily.

“We just wanted to talk.” Natasha replied. 

“Absolutely not. Now, seeing as how I have no more time for you, I’ll leave you to settle in. In the morning a team member will meet with you to lay out how you’re schedule will look for the next week.” Carol said before swiftly turning and walking away.   
Steve tried to call after her, but she just ignored him. He sighed and told everyone to get settled in. Maybe he could catch Tony sometime tomorrow.

Steve didn’t get a chance to talk to Tony the next day. In fact Steve didn’t even see Tony until a team meeting three weeks later. They had been busy learning the ins and outs of the accords while taking various mental and physical placement tests. Steve asked about Tony almost every day and was met with cold stares and no answers. 

Once a month there was a large meeting where the active team and the probationary members all met up to talk about upcoming possible threats, any changes they thought were good for the accords, compound maintenance requests and anything else relevant. Tony was there, but he was sitting far away from the rogues, sandwiched between Carol and Rhodey. The meeting was entirely professional and Steve had not wanted to seem unprofessional by demanding to speak with Tony. The best way would be to approach him after the meeting before he could scurry back to his lab. 

When the meeting concluded some people left immediately, but others lingered to talk and catch up. It was rare when every member could be in attendance so some people took advantage and used the time to talk with members that had been away on missions. Tony was talking with Thor, who had returned just moments before the meeting, with a bright happy smile on his face. Steve smiled softly at the sight and started to make his way over.

He opened his mouth as he approached the pair but paused when Tony flinched into Thor’s side at the sight of him. Before Steve could say anything he was pulled back and was blocked off from the pair by Quill and Strange. 

“Can we help you Mr. Rogers?” Strange asked. Glancing behind the two men Steve saw that Thor had placed and arm over Tony’s shoulders, cuddling the smaller man into him. 

“I was just hoping to talk with Thor and Tony. I haven’t seen them in a while and was hoping to catch up.” Steve replied as non-threatening as he could.

“Yeah no. That’s not happening.” Quill replied. By now they had everyone’s full attention. Gamora stalked over and pressed into Tony’s other side, ruffling his hair. 

“Why? I just want to talk, they’re our pack.” Steve said irritated.

“No, they’re not.” Carol said from across the table. 

“Look, we know Tony broke the bond, but we can fix this.” Natasha said. 

“Guys, just drop this! It’s clear that he doesn’t want anything to do with you.” Scott pleaded. At this point he was more than done with their obsession with getting Tony back as their omega. 

“There’s nothing to fix. I’m done. You guys took our bond and threw it into the dirt when you left. I want nothing to do with you so I’ll say this very clearly. I do not want to rebond. I will never be with any of you ever again.” Tony said furiously, stepping out of his protective alphas’s hold. 

“Tony-“ Steve started.

“No! How dare you come back here thinking that I would just take you back after everything you did to me! After you abused me, betrayed me, beat me and left me to die!” Tony said. 

“We didn’t-“ Clint said.

“Yes you did. I thought I could trust you. You promised that you would try harder, be better for Anthony. I am ashamed of you.” Thor replied. Steve sighed and squared his shoulders. He started forward, intent on pushing past Quill and Strange to get to Tony, but was stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and the alphas in front of him pushed him back. 

“Listen here Rogers.” Rhodey said from behind him. “None of us are happy that you are here. If it was up to us, you never would have come back, but the fact is that you could be useful against Thanos.”

“But if you ever come near our omega again we’ll invoke full pack protection rights.” Quill stated. 

“You’ll be lucky if you come out of it alive instead of just kicked out of the initiative and thrown in prison.” Strange added. 

“You-you’re what?” Steve asked in shock. 

“You fucked up hard. Tony is ours now and you’re insane if you think that we’ll let a threat like you anywhere near him.” Carol said. 

“It took a long time for Anthony to trust anyone enough for another bond. I am honored that he allowed me to bond with him a second time I will not fail him again.” Thor replied. The rest of the guardians as well as the spider kid all nodded in agreement and rallied around their omega. 

“Tony I-“ Steve started, looking stricken. 

“Goodbye.” Tony said. Then he turned and walked away, his alphas clearing the path so he could get out the door without any of them getting close. The spider kid skidded to a stop next to him and Tony slung an arm over his shoulders. The last thing Steve heard before the door closed was Tony’s laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol sighed in relief as she closed the door that led to the combined North and West wings. It had been a month since the meeting where Tony had rejected his old pack and everything was stressful as fuck. Everyone seemed to accept that Tony was lost to them except for Rogers. The man was insufferable and was constantly requesting a one on one meeting with Tony, as if they would let him anywhere near their omega. It had gotten to the point where Carol had submitted a harassment complaint to the committee. They were investigating currently and would let her know when they came to a decision.

The others weren’t quite as bad, thank god. Wilson, Lang and Barnes were the best of the group and always made sure to connect with the people in the groups they were placed in. Romanoff and Barton were assets but their overconfidence in their abilities was going to bite them in the ass one day. Maximoff was a complete nightmare. She absolutely refused to accept that she needed more training to control her powers and spend most of her training time sulking in her room than accept help from Strange. Rogers could be a great help on the field if he would stop undermining all of his team leaders and giving out orders as if he was in charge. 

All in all, it had been a stressful time, but Carol smiled to herself as she walked towards the pack room. She had made sure to wrap up any paperwork still left over and informed the committee that while they would be there if there was an emergency, the pack was going to be on heat leave for the week. She was excited and, to be honest, the pack kind of needed this mini-vacation, even if they never left the pack room and spent the whole time fucking their needy in-heat omega into the bed. She rounded the last corner and walked into an argument between Rhodey and Peter right outside the pack room doors.

“Come on, I can help!” Peter complained.

“Not a chance kid. Tony sees you as a son and he wouldn’t be comfortable with you helping him through his heat.” Rhodey said firmly. 

“But I’m part of the pack! I’m supposed to help!” Peter replied.

“You are a part of the pack and you help in a lot of ways, just not this way.” Rhodey said with a finality.

“But-“ Peter said.

“No Peter. If you want to help you can do it by making him food or bringing us water, but you can’t help him through his heat. Honestly, you probably never will. Tony loves you very much, but as a son and not a lover. He would be very upset if he came out of his heat and found out that you had been there.” Carol said, walking up to the pair.

“Okay. I-I get it. Honestly, I was a little weirded out by it too, but I don’t want to not help. A pack takes care if its omega, and I’m part of the pack.” Peter admitted.

“It’s cool kid, I understand. Come on, let’s go make Tony some lunch. I’m sure he’s getting hungry by now.” Rhodey said, ruffling Peter’s hair before leading him back down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

Carol smiled as she watched them go before heading into the pack room. Tony’s soft moans and cries filled her ears as she closed the door and started stripping her clothes off. It seemed that the guardians had taken over for Stephen while she was gone, except for Rocket and Groot. Drax had him pinned down by the arms, his spent cock indicating that he had already taken his turn. Mantis straddled Tony’s face while Peter was fucking him and Gamora had his cock in her. Both Peter and Gamora had already cum, their knot and swell holding him tightly, so Tony could devote most of his waning energy to Mantis. He must have been going at it for a while because just a few minutes later Mantis squealed and bucked her hips as she came. Gamora grabbed onto her waist so she wouldn’t push too hard down against Tony’s face on accident and then helped her off of Tony. Tony pulled lightly against the hold and Drax let go, allowing their omega to stretching his aching arms. 

“Carol.” Tony said tiredly when he saw her standing there.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling? These guys taking good care of you?” Carol asked, moving to kneel next to Tony. 

“M’ good. They ‘lways do.” Tony slurred out. He reached out for her and she let him run his fingers over her skin until he started to get frisky.

“Not yet.” She said, pulling his hand away from where he was trying to fondle her clit. He whined sadly, but didn’t have the energy to fight for it. “Now now, you're fine. James and Peter are making you food. You need to eat before you go another round. Besides, you’re currently knotted and swelled. That’s enough.” 

“S never nuff.” Tony snarked and then moaned as Quill and Gamora laughed. 

Looking down at Tony she thought that maybe the Rogues weren’t that bad. After all, their monumental fuck ups had brought them all the best thing that had ever happened to them. On second thought, fuck those guys.


End file.
